Tensas Parish, Louisiana
Tensas Parish is a parish in Louisiana. The population of the parish is 5,252. Major roads US Route 65 Louisiana Highway 4 Louisiana Highway 128 Louisiana Highway 566 Louisiana Highway 568 Louisiana Highway 569 Louisiana Highway 570 Louisiana Highway 571 Louisiana Highway 573 Louisiana Highway 575 Louisiana Highway 604 Louisiana Highway 605 Louisiana Highway 606 Louisiana Highway 608 Louisiana Highway 888 Louisiana Highway 892 Louisiana Highway 896 Louisiana Highway 1079 Louisiana Highway 3009 Louisiana Highway 3024 Louisiana Highway 3044 Louisiana Highway 3209 Louisiana Highway 3252 Geography Adjacent counties/parishes Claiborne County, Mississippi (east across the Mississippi River) Madison Parish (north) Warren County, Mississippi (northeast across the Mississippi River) Adams County, Mississippi (south across the Mississippi River) Concordia Parish (south) Jefferson County, Mississippi (southeast across the Mississippi River) Catahoula Parish (southwest) Franklin Parish (west) Demographics As of the 2010 Pokeland Census, the racial composition of the county is: 56.02% Black or African American (2,942) 41.95% White (2,203) 2.43% Other (107) 32.7% (1,717) of Tensas Parish residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Tensas Parish has Pokemon theft and murder rates that are quite above average for a county/parish of its population. In 2018, the parish reported 23 Pokemon thefts, and averages 4.04 murders a year. Pokemon Work in progress. Communities Towns Newellton - 1,187 St. Joseph - 1,176 Waterproof - 688 Unincorporated communities Ashland Azucena Balmoral Crimea Goldman Highland Lake Bruin Locust Ridge Maryland Notnac Saranac Troy Yucatan Landing Climate Fun facts * Sometime in the 1960s, a local black man in Waterproof passed away in a drowning incident. It wouldn't have been that notable, but what made it so was the headline the Houma Gazette published when reporting on it - "Waterproof Negro Drowns". This raised many questions among the locals, ranging from the typical "How did they allow that headline?" to some who asked "How did a waterproof negro drown?" Although not a headline you'll hear about often, it's rather interesting, and for the most part, really the only thing that people will likely know about Waterproof. Other than that story, it's a poor town with an interesting name. Also, the town has moved three times to escape flood waters. * Tensas has the highest rate of Ferligatr attacks on both Pokemon and humans, fatal and non-fatal per capita, of any parish in Louisiana. Yep, even more than the South Louisiana bayou and Gulf-front parishes. Although one could point out that the parish's low population is a factor in that. * Speaking of low population, Tensas has the highest population loss rate of any parish in Louisiana. There was a brief uptick with a number of people moving into the parish in 2005 and 2006 as refugees from New Orleans and other coastal areas after Hurricane Katrina, but other than that, the population is continuing to fall at a fast rate, one of the biggest factors is that the parish has a large elderly population, and as for those moving out? Actually a pretty small factor. * The Pokemon center in St. Joseph has gotten a rather bad reputation in recent years. Why? Well, mainly due to the fact that many non-local trainers have had to deal with longer waiting times than what should be of a center in a town that's the size of what St. Joseph is, compared to what local residents have to. And along with that, it's being reported as of late that some of the staff are discriminative towards whites, and doubly so with Hispanics. Not really openly, but more covert. It's not a parish-wide issue, though. The center up in Newellton, 15 miles away, has had few complaints from trainers, and even those weren't related to racial discrimination at all. * The northwest corner of the parish is part of the Big Lake State Wildlife Management Area, home to some species of Pokemon you otherwise would not find in the rest of the parish. * For the most part, there's not really anything interesting to find in Tensas Parish other than battling like pretty much everywhere else...unless you're into catching catfish or doing some fishing for Water-types. And make sure to bring plenty of mosquito repellent. This goes for the rest of the Delta, but you'll definitely need it here. Two of the more popular fishing sites in NE Louisiana are in Tensas Parish - Lake Bruin, and Lake St. Joseph near Newellton, both of which are ox-bow lakes. Category:Louisiana Parishes